Flavor of Life
by static shakedown
Summary: Kakashi likes his women like he likes his ice cream. KakaHina. xD


**Flavor of Life**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I don't.**

--

Kakashi breathed a deep sigh. Again, for the hundredth time, his concentration in reading the newest Icha Icha Paradise volume was interrupted by images of Hinata running through his head. He could not, for the life of him, stop thinking about her. For the past two weeks, he would occasionally pass by her on accident while strolling through Konoha and would follow her just to see what she was doing. He would closely examine her from afar: the way she walked, greeted people passing by, and nervously stuttered when taken by surprise.

Even the way she blushed and shyly smiled when Naruto approached her.

Or how she bended over that one time when she dropped an apple from her grocery bag...right in front of him...

Kami, why was he such a pervert?

He blamed the book he was reading, and ...male hormones, and the way Hinata's nice behind was accentuated with her silk ivory and lavender kimono...

"Not again," Kakashi muttered, running a hand through his hair. From the way his mind wouldn't stop bringing her up, it was apparent that Hinata was Kakashi's new flavor.

Yes, flavor.

Hinata was the newest on a list of many. You see, Kakashi viewed females sort of like ice cream...there were so many different kinds. Kakashi just _had_ to try as many as he could before he picked his favorite. It seemed that he would become obsessed with a new girl every so often and would be persistent with her until he's able to -_ahem-_ get a taste for them. And then become interested in a new girl.

On second thought, he blamed his corrupt consciousness for his actions.

Setting down his book on a nearby coffee table, he stood up from his couch and got ready to go outside. Today in the afternoon Hinata was supposed to be making her weekly errands in the outside shopping stalls and Kakashi was planning on making his first move.

Stepping outside, he shuddered thinking about all his previous flings. He must have some insatiable sex drive or something to want to be with some of his previous encounters. Anko, Kurenai, Temari...even Tsunade for goodness' sake.

Nobody was safe.

Well, almost nobody. He was just glad that his corrupt consciousness/male hormones/etc. hadn't gotten him to like Tenten yet.

A tremor shot up his leg as he walked to a bench and sat, waiting to spy the shy kunoichi perusing the area. Kami, if Kakashi ever woke up to find Tenten's buns anywhere even _remotely _near him while he's naked he would run out and join a sex addict anonymous support group as fast as possible. Or kill himself.

He was pulled out of his reverie from a shadow in front of him covering the sun's rays. He looked up and his breath hitched in his throat. Hinata was swaying slightly carrying two large paper bags that seemed heavy for the lithe girl. Out of breath, she asked if she could sit next to him.

"A-ah. Hai," he said while scooting over to give her room to set her bags down.

Hinata bowed as far as she could without tumbling foward from the weight and set the bags down with a thump. Finally being able to see without a burden, she noticed him for the first time.

"Oh, Hatake-s-san," she breathed, "H-hello." She sat down and took a few deep breaths to try to return to normal while fanning her rouged face with her hand.

"Yo." Kakashi smiled behind his mask and then tried to act nonchalant. Discreetly he watched her chest rising and falling from the corner of his vision. Up close, she was even more adorable than when he saw her from a distance

"I-it's pretty hot today."

_Not as hot as you._

Kakashi got up and grabbed the two bags Hinata was carrying while telling her to come with him.

"Eh? W-where?" Hinata gasped as he easily grabbed the two bags with one hand and used the other to tug at Hinata's kimono sleeve.

"I'm treating you to some ice-cream."

--

**A/N:** Kaka/Hina. Go crack pairings. This one sucked but I'll try again when I have the free time...


End file.
